Chaos Rings Omega Main Game
The story is based on the Ark Arena life-or-death tournament. This fight to the death takes places on Earth, 10,000 years before the events of the previous game. As the youthful and daring Vieg, the player experiences first-hand battles connected to the previous game, the tragedies that arose because of them and a wondrous story that spans 10,000 years. Warning: this page may contain spoilers. Opening Scene As the game opens, we find the main protagonist, Vieg, assaulting a ship. Once the battle is complete, we witness the sun being eclipsed and the Earth being attacked by the Qualia. Before the attack can commence, however, Vieg blackouts. Scene One - Frosty Omen When Vieg wakes up, he finds himself in the Ark Arena with his wife, Vahti, his mother and father-in-law, Rachel and Olgar, as well as the contests two other couples: Ayuta & Kushina and Cyllis & Yorath. See also Chaos Rings Ω Characters. After all introductions and an audience with The Agent, Vieg, Vahti, Olgar and Rachel set out into the dungeon to begin the first quest for the companion rings. However, Vahti, who is pregnant, collapses almost immediately, and the four rush back to the guest room. After some discussion, it is decided that Rachel will stay behind with Vahti, and Vieg and Olgar will venture out together for the two couples' rings. For the first half of the game, Vieg and Olgar will be your two main characters with whom you will venture into the dungeons. The first dungeon is Frosty Omen. Scene Two - The Dead Draw the Light After completing the Frosty Omen dungeon, Vieg and Olgar come back to the lobby where the player may converse with the other two couples, as well as Rachel and Vahti, and purchase new weapons, armor, jewels, and items. Rachel and Vahti are in the guest room. At this point, the player's Achievement percentage on the Scenarios screen will be at 10%. The second dungeon does not open until player has talked with everyone and returned to the main lobby. The second dungeon is The Dead Draw the Light. At this time, levels 11 through 20 become unlocked. After completing the second puzzle, the player is treated to a cutscene showing a conversation between Ayuta and Kushina where Ayuta claims to be feeling déjà vu, as if he has been here before, but the two of them dismiss that thought. Afterwards, Kushina comments to herself that Ayuta has murmured the name Theia in his sleep before, and she now believes that Theia is somehow connected with this place. After beating the first boss, Vieg and Olgar return to the lobby and visit Vahti and Rachel. Vahti is having severe contractions, and Vieg and Olgar promised to return after retrieving the second ring. The player then reappears back in the dungeon. After completing the third puzzle, the player is treated to a brief cutscene and is awarded the Queen's Tear, one of the two items which unlocks the final boss in this dungeon. The player is awarded the King's Blood upon completing the last puzzle. Scene Three - Ark Arena Battle After completing The Dead Draw the Light dungeon, the Agent calls the contestants back to the lobby where he announces the pairings for the first round of battles. However, as Vahti is about to have a baby, the Agent grants the players a short break. After a detailed cutscene, Vieg and the other men are sent on an errand to acquire a few items to assist in the delivery. The player may talk to a the men, but Vieg is on his own to acquire the items. Talk to Piu-Piu to acquire two of the items and to get directions on where to find the third. After Vieg delivers the items to the ladies, he is again kicked out of the guest room. The player may again talk to the other men while he waits. Eventually Vahti gives birth, and the player is treated to another detailed cutscene in which Vieg names his new son Ohm (which can also be read as Ω). The Agent, however, is unforgiving, and immediately after the child's birth, he calls the fighters back to the Arena. Rachel and Vahti stay behind, while Vieg and Olgar prepare for the fight. At this time, the player may finally visit the store and update his weapons, armor, jewels and items. The player's Achievement percentage on the Scenarios screen will be at 25%. When the player is ready, head to the Arena. Levels 21-30 will unlock, and if the player elects not to head to the Arena, they may instead select to re-enter past dungeons. The first battle is against Olgar. This is a solo fight, mano a mano, between Vieg and Olgar. However, Olgar has a plan. The second battle is against The Executioner. Olgar joins Vieg for this fight. After the battle, the player is treated to a cutscene showing the end of the other battle, in which Cyllis admits she hates both Ayuta and Theia, hints that she has neutralized Theia, and personally executes Ayuta now that the Executioner has been defeated. Meanwhile, Olgar and Vieg find the main hall empty. Upon returning to the guest room, they find that it too is empty. Instead, they find a grisly scene with Rachel dead and Vahti and Ohm missing. Back in the lobby, the Agent is upset and calls off the Ark Arena. The player is then attacked by the Agent. Midway through the fight, Cyllis and Yorath intervene and defeat the Agent. Cyllis reveals that she is holding Vahti and Ohm hostage, and that it was she who killed Rachel. When Vieg and Olgar attack, Yorath easily swats them away. Rather than executing them, Cyllis sets Vieg and Olgar on a quest to defeat four more Champions before the bell tolls a twelfth time. If they succeed, they will be permitted to battle Cyllis and Yorath to win back Vahti and Ohm. Cyllis and Yorath leave and the players have one last cutscene in which Olgar seeks to bury Rachel. At this point, the player's Achievement percentage on the Scenarios screen will be at 35%, and Rachel, Ayuta, and Kushina's pictures will be crossed out. Vieg is left to enter the third dungeon alone for the time being. The third dungeon is Path of Tears. Scene Four - Path of Tears The bell tolls for a second time after Vieg has completed the first puzzle. On the next screen, he encounters Yorath. After a brief cutscene in which Yorath explains the purpose of the Arena and the origin of the monsters therein, Vieg continues on. After completing the second puzzle, the player is treated to a cutscene in which Olgar buries his wife. After defeating the first half boss, and moving onto the second half of the dungeon, Olgar rejoins the group. After completing the third puzzle, the player is treated to another cutscene in which Vieg tells Olgar about what Yorath told him. After defeating the final boss, the two encounter Yorath again who returns Ohm to his father. When Vieg and Olgar return to the lobby, they realize that they cannot continue fighting while leaving Ohm alone. Reluctantly, Vieg asks Piu-Piu to babysit for him. Excited to help, Piu-Piu breaks out a brand new crib and rattle for Ohm, and gives Vieg some baby formula and a bottle. After the cutscene with Piu-Piu, the player may again visit the store and update his weapons, armor, jewels and items. The player's Achievement percentage on the Scenarios screen will be at 45%. The player may also interact with Ohm who is asleep in his crib. When the player is ready, head to the door. Levels 31-40 will be unlocked. The fourth dungeon is Purging Sin. Scene Five - Purging Sin After completing the first puzzle, Vieg obtains the Fragment of Redemption, and the bell rings for the seventh time. Category:Scenarios Category:Chaos Rings Omega Scenarios